Dark Hearts
by Zamison
Summary: Ok, since ppl actually liked this... Maddie's mistaken for a genetically enhanced agent, Lilith McClain, who betrayed her organization, and pays the consequences. However, Lilith goes to Zack and Cody for help. She wants to find Maddie, but why would she
1. I'm Not Lilith!

**A/N: Again, my fanfic writing is horrible, but I do want to thank all that read and reviewed my SLoZC songfic _The Ghost of You. _I didn't expect to get any reviews for it, let alone5 good ones, so I've made 5 my standard to update any story. Also, check out my Panic! At the Tipton theater coming…possibly this month. So yeah.**

**Prologue: I'm Not Lilith!**

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, tracking you down and capturing you."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" was a girl's desperate plea.

"Shut up!" The man leaned in close to the girl's face. "You're in _my_ world now!"

The girl would've slapped the man hard if she could. However, she was tied to a chair at the moment and could not exactly move.

"So, tell me, dear. How did you become as powerful as you are?"

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What motivated you to kill all those people?"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"What possessed you to try and live in plain sight after your betrayal?"

"I didn't betray anyone!"

The man stood up and walked towards a crate on the other side of the room. He reached in and produced a .45. He cocked it and started to play with it a little. The girl stared wide-eyed at the gun. She knew she was going to die, but she didn't know why.

"Dear, did I forget to mention?"

"W-what's that?"

"We don't like Benedict Arnolds in our organization."

The man raised the gun to the girl's head, but did not shoot.

"Any final requests, Lilith McClain?"

"My name is Maddie!"

"Don't even try to lie to me Lilith. I've known you since you were created. I built you."

"N-no! I'm not Lilith! My name is Maddie! Maddie Fitzpatrick!"

The man lowered the gun to the girl's heart. The grin on his face chilled the girl to her spine.

"We've had our fun Lilith. Now it's time to say goodbye."

"NOOO!"

The man pulled the trigger and shot the girl in her chest. She stared at the man with a looked of shock in her face shortly before her entire body collapsed. The man untied the girl's body from the chair and dumped it outside behind a dumpster. He stood over, still wearing that dark, chilling grin.

"Now that you're out of the way, Lilith, my plans can finally come together."

With that, the man walked off into the darkness, chuckling along the way.

A little while later, behind the dumpster, a figure stirred.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I really need some sleep. So yeah, review and flame ONLY if you have a valid idea to help make this or any of my other fics better. Also, I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story, so if I get at least 5 good reviews, I'll consider it…But I'm at least doing Chapter 1.**


	2. Where's Maddie?

**A/N: No, seriously, I wanted to do this story, but I'm not entirely sure how to do it…Oh well. Time to wing it!**

**Disclaimer:takes out earphones: I don't own the SloZaC (heh, slow Zack) but I do own Lilith and the organization.**

**Chapter 1: Where's Maddie?**

Zack Martin was lying in his bed listening to an Evanescence song on his iPod. ("Call Me When You're Sober" I'm listening to it, too) He had many thoughts running through his mind at once, which was an uncomfortable difference in his life. He worried about his friend Maddie Fitzpatrick, who hasn't shown up for her job as the Tipton Hotel's candy counter girl for at least a week. He thought about going over to her apartment and checking up on her, but maybe she just needed the week off for personal business.

He sat up when he saw his twin, Cody, walk into the room. He looked at Cody questioningly, but the look on Cody's face told him that Maddie still hasn't shown up. Zack plopped back down on the bed, sighing.

"Cheer up bro!" Cody tried to cheer Zack up. "I'm sure she's fine. She probably just needed a vacation or something."

"Her family's poor," Zack said. "Do you really think they could've taken a vacation?"

"We did before Mom got this job and suite."

"She can't be on vacation Cody. She wouldn't be gone this long, even if they could afford it." Zack jumped out of bed and put his iPod away. "I'm going to the arcade for a bit. Coming?"

Cody shrugged and sighed. "Sorry, Zack. I have to get ready to go to Camp Knock-a-Number."

"You're going _again?_ Do you have to go _every_ year?"

"You should come. It'll help pass time until Maddie gets back from her vacation."

"I'll pass. Math isn't my thing. And a whole camp dedicated to it, kinda geeky." Zack turned to leave. "Oh, and Maddie's not on vacation."

When the elevator opened to the lobby of the Tipton, Zack saw that it was much more crowded than usual. It kind of reminded him of when Jessie McCartney stayed here. He looked towards the candy counter and saw that Maddie still hasn't shown up. Sighing, Zack headed into the arcade room. Placing two quarters in a Tekken 5 machine, he pressed start and played until he ran out of quarters, which didn't take long.

Zack checked his watch: 5:17 PM. _Today is Saturday,_ thought Zack. _London should be getting back soon. Maybe she knows where Maddie could be._

Zack decided to wait in the overcrowded lobby to wait for London. The line at the check in counter was still too long for him to go see Moseby, his mom was probably still performing for people waiting for rooms to clear out, and Cody was up in their suite packing for his math camp. So Zack was pretty much alone for 13 minutes.

Up on the twenty-third floor, Cody was busy packing his stuff for Camp Knock-a-Number. After he was finally done, he checked the clock: 5:22 PM. Yep, London would be back from her weekly shopping spree in New York in less than eight minutes. Smiling to himself at this thought, he popped down onto his couch. He picked up the newspaper from the table and opened it.

"Oh…my…god!" Cody exclaimed as his eyes fell on a particularly interesting article. "I've gotta tell Zack!"

He tore out of the suite dropping the paper on the ground as he did so. The paper fell open to the page and article Cody took interest in. The article read:

_**Young Bostonian Girl Still Missing**_

_As of this printing, Boston police have still found no leads on the disappearance of Madeline Fitzpatrick of Boston. The 16 year old was disappeared without a trace last Sunday night from her apartment neighboring the ballpark _(I have no idea what the ballpark is called. If anyone knows, tell me)

Zack looked at his watch. 5:30 exactly. As expected, London entered the hotel, pushing people aside and greeting everyone sweetly. Esteban, one of the Hotel's bellhops, followed closely behind her carrying many large and heavy looking shopping bags. Zack ran over to meet her.

"Hey London!" Zack greeted.

"Hello small person!" London replied. Zack ignored this and went on to ask about Maddie. "Candy Girl? She hasn't shown up? I haven't noticed."

"Zack!" Zack turned toward the elevators to see Cody running to him out of breath, his face flushed.

"Cody?" Zack said tenetively. "Have you been trying out Arwin's exercise routines again?"

"Yeah, because you just look out of breath and no fitter," said London. Zack gave London a look that said _What the hell?_

Cody regained his composure long enough to tell his brother what he had found. "It's…about Maddie…(huff, puff)…she's…been missing…since Sunday…"

Zack stood in shock for a moment before coming to his senses. "Wait a minute Cody. Where did you learn this? Because if this is a joke –"

"This…(huff) is…no joke…"

Zack ran off to the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

"Where…(puff)…are you going?" Cody managed.

Zack didn't answer. The elevator doors opened and Zack stepped inside. He had a look on his face that Cody had never seen before. He looked almost…furious and…worried at the same time. The elevator doors closed and the number above it counted up. Cody looked up at London. She hadn't moved. She looked like she was in complete shock.

"London?" Cody tried, his breath finally returning to him.

A tear fell down London's cheek as she slowly turned away. Esteban was oblivious to the whole conversation as he was trying to handle London's bags.

"Hola, little blonde person," he said. "What going on with your twin and the heiress?"

"You didn't hear?" said Cody to the bellhop.

"Hear what?" Esteban's smile faded when he heard the sadness in Cody's voice.

London was the one who spoke. "Maddie's missing!"

"What? That can't be true."

"It is, Esteban," said Cody. "I read it in the paper. She's been missing since Sunday."

"I don't believe the papers. The media is always trying to convince us of all the lies out there."

Cody and London tried to convince Esteban that it was indeed the truth, but none of the three of them noticed someone pass by them to get to the elevators.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry to end it there. I'm really sick right now and can't really concentrate on too much. So yeah, Chapter 1! I guess it's really obvious who the unknown person is (or maybe it isn't…hmm…) Anyways, review, people. I'm looking for at least 5 good reviews or constructive flames. And guideline to reviewing: no flames UNLESS you have a valid idea to fix this or any other fic of mine…if you fail to provide a valid idea (none of that grammatical BS, either. I mean valid as in writing and story structure, as well as plot ideas) then I _will_ (possibly) retort with un-niceties…**

**--Zamison--**


	3. Lilith McClain

**A/N: For the two of you that reviewed (Aeris Tiniel Mirime and rockchick900), thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Sorry if I suck at writing write now, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but and , this is dedicated to you two!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh Do I really have to say it? I do? Ok, fine. I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, because owning two little boy's "Suite" lives is something Michael Jackson would do…and I'm not MJ.**

**Chapter 2: Lilith McClain**

"I can't believe this," said Zack. He paced his room trying to accept the fact that Maddie had been missing for a few days now. "So, that would definitely explain why she hasn't shown up lately."

As Zack was about to come up with a few ideas of what could've happened to Maddie, there was a knock on the suite door. Zack wasn't really up to talking to anyone but whoever it was kept knocking, harder and harder. Zack, now very frustrated, hauled the door open and screamed "WHAT!"

"Zack!" Said a familiar voice from under a hood. She looked bloody, but Zack wasn't sure if the blood was even hers.

"Do I know you?" He asked her.

"No, but before I pull down this hood, let me tell you who I am."

"What difference would it make whether or not you pull it off now?"

The girl turned toward the kitchen area. "You'll see…"

She walked into the suite and took a seat on the couch. "As I was saying, my name is Lilith McClain."

"And this means _what _to me?" asked Zack.

"Your friend is in danger, if she isn't already dead."

"How do you know about Maddie?"

"First off, it's in all the papers, and there's an Amber Alert on her, dumbass."

Zack blushed a little from embarrassment. He looked up suddenly. "How did you know she was _my _friend?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you have a short attention span, kid? I said she may already be dead. Usually people trip over that the most."

"She is?"

Lilith stood up and grabbed Zack's shoulders, shaking him as she spoke. "She may be, but she may not be. And that's why I'm here."

"But what can I do?"

"I'm starting to wonder myself…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lilith let Zack go and walked over to the window. "Madeline Fitzpatrick. Age 16 as of two months ago. Irish, Polish, and a hint of Italian. Eyes, brown. Blonde hair with a brownish streak, as well as hidden red hairs from her Irish heritage."

"You know a lot about her," said a dumbstruck Zack.

"I do. Zachary Martin. Age 13 as of a few months ago. Italian and German. Hazel eyes. Dark blonde hair. Identical twin of Cody Martin, only noticeably chubbier."

"Hey!" said Zack, a little upset now at the mention of his weight difference.

Lilith turned back toward Zack. "Where's your brother?"

"Downstairs. Why?"

"Bring him up."

"What do you mean she knows about Maddie and about us?" said Cody in disbelief at what his brother had just told him.

"She knows much more than she should is all I'm saying," replied Zack.

"How much more exactly?"

"More than and FBI report would."

The twins opened the door to their suite to find Lilith, still hooded, browsing their refrigerator. When she noticed the boys in the door, she pointed at something in the fridge.

"You know, your milk went bad two weeks ago."

Zack turned to Cody. "Told you."

"Tell us. What do you need us for?" asked Cody.

Lilith closed the refrigerator door holding the expired milk in her arm and made her way back to the couch. "It's chunky. How the hell do you guys not notice this? Even Madeline's family can afford fresh milk." She opened the carton and looked inside.

"Did you hear me?" asked an impatient Cody. "What do you need us for?"

"It kinda looks like cottage cheese." She stuck a finger inside and produced a little bit of the chunky substance and put it in her mouth, or it looked like she did on account of the hood shadowing her entire face.

Cody shuddered a bit and let out a small "Eww."

"It doesn't taste like cottage cheese."

"ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" yelled Zack. "And stop eating the milk."

"Fine, fine." Lilith put the carton down and stood up. "If you want to find Madeline, you'll need me. And in order to do what I need to do, I need you."

"What do you need to do?" asked Cody.

"That's not important until we get your friend."

"Where is she?"

"At the moment, I don't know. All I know is that the org–… I mean she was kidnapped and probably taken to Cliffs Ave."

"Cliffs Ave?" said Cody. "That's not even in Boston."

"No sh–…Well, I know she's not there anymore, but she's somewhere near there."

Lilith reached into a pocket and pulled out a map of Massachusetts. She pointed to a city that neither boy has ever heard of. "She should be here."

"That's pretty close by." Said Zack.

"Yes. Yes it is," said Lilith, clearly losing her patience. "But she won't be able to get out without us because of the organ–…that is to say; there are a lot of the kidnappers' friends nearby."

"Why are they specifically targeting Maddie?" asked Cody. "What did she do to them?"

Lilith's voice softened, almost as if she were saddened by the thought of her answer. "Nothing. She did nothing to them."

"Then why do they want her?" asked Zack.

"They don't. They want me."

"What did _you_ do?"

Lilith slammed her hand down on the coffee table. "That's enough questions!"

"No, I have one more," said Cody.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I already told your brother, I'm Lilith McClain."

"No, who are you really."

Lilith sighed and brought her hands up to her hood. Slowly, she pulled it down, revealing familiar layered blonde hair, but that wasn't the only weird thing. Except for her green eyes, she was the spitting image of…

"Maddie?" said Zack.

"No, dammit. For the last time, I'm Lilith McClain!"

"But why do you look like Maddie?" asked Cody.

"That's not a story for you to know."

Zack suddenly thought of something. "Whose blood…is that?" he asked, pointing at the blood on her hoodie. Lilith looked down and suddenly winced.

"Is it yours?" asked Cody, genuinely worried. "Because we have a first aid kit under the couch."

"Why do you keep it under…never mind. No, it's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

Lilith looked at the window again. "Can the hotel heiress drive?"

**A/N: Another end to another chapter. Yeah, it doesn't make much sense to me either, and I wrote it. Oh well. Please review! By the by, does anyone know any city names near Boston, Massachusetts? I don't live there, or on that coast for that matter (I'm a Californian), so I wouldn't know. If you know, please tell me in your review, if not then it's cool. I'll improvise. Well, as I said, REVIEW. Oh yeah, standard review rules apply. If you don't know them, then ignore them. That's what I do.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Sorry this is not an update, it's an author's note...sorry**

**Damn, this story really isn't going anywhere at the moment, so if someone would please give me some suggestions, that would surely be appreciated...**

**And as for my other stories...please help me...**

**I try to update my profile as often as I can with status reports regarding my stories, so do check in often, pwease?**

**Zamison**


End file.
